1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optical fibers and, more particularly, to telecommunications optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fibers that are used in long-haul telecommunications sometimes suffer from nonlinear effects. Some of those nonlinear effects can be mitigated by increasing the mode area of the optical fiber. Unfortunately, an increase in mode area results in greater susceptibility to bend losses. Consequently, it is difficult to increase mode area in an optical fiber while concurrently mitigating for bend loss.